Birthday Surprises
by Luc91
Summary: Summary: Troy Bolton had to move leaving everything that had ever meant something to him behind. What surprises will Troy get for his 18th birthday? One shot. Troyella. Please R&R! Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


Birthday Surprises

_Summary: Troy Bolton had to move leaving everything that ever meant something to him behind. What surprises will Troy get for his 18__th__? One shot. Troyella. Please R&R!_

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with another one shot. I had this half completed for a while but I only finished it today when I came across it in my folder. Anyway please R&R! **

Troy Bolton sighed as he fell on his bed. Tomorrow would be his 18th birthday. It was the day Troy planned on spending with all his friends and his girlfriend but that wasn't possible anymore. His parents were throwing him a party tomorrow for him and all his new friends. But they weren't the friends he wanted to celebrate with. About 18 months ago, his father, Jack Bolton was offered a better job up in Chicago and of course he took it. Troy had no choice but to move too. He had to leave behind everyone who ever meant something to Troy especially his best friend and his girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend. When Troy found out he had to move he dumped her because he didn't want her to get hurt and feeling pressured into staying with him. The girl Troy Bolton broke up with but still loved today. Gabriella Montez. He looked over at his bedside table and saw the picture of the two of them after the triple win when they got together. The picture was right next to a picture of all his friends, Chad Danforth, Zeke Baylor, Jason Cross, Ryan Evans, Sharpay Evans, Taylor Mckessie and Kelsi Neilson, took on the same day. Troy knew he would never be able to forget the day they all found out he was leaving.

_**Flashback**_

_Troy had arranged to meet up with Gabriella during Lunch in their secret garden. Troy climbed the stairs to see her already sitting there waiting. She looked up and smiled at him. Troy could kill his father right now for making him leave behind the most important thing in the world to him. _

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella softly spoke as she stood up and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Hey Gabs. Look can we sit down?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked at him, concern in her eye as they made their way back to the bench. _

"_Troy what's going on? You're scaring me." Gabriella asked, her voice quivering._

"_You know I love you right?" Gabriella nodded as Troy continued. "Gabriella I'm breaking up with you. Don't ask me why because I can't tell you but this is the best for you. I did love you and I'm so sorry." Troy quickly got up as Gabriella ran after him, tears flowing down her face._

"_Troy! Wait!" Gabriella called as he walked through the cafeteria. Chad saw a crying Gabriella running after Troy. He knew something was up. He nudged Taylor who got the attention of the others as Chad pulled Troy over to the table._

"_What the hell is going on?" Chad asked as Gabriella walked over to them._

"_Troy what is the matter? I know something is up so don't tell me its not. You wouldn't break up with me if it wasn't a good enough reason." Gabriella said as Troy looked back at her._

"_You want to know the truth?! I'm moving tomorrow to Chicago. My dad got a job there and thanks to him I have to leave all you behind!" Troy exclaimed angrily as everyone looked at Troy shocked. Troy took off again with Gabriella once again following him into the gym._

"_Troy?" Gabriella spoke softly as she saw him sitting down, head in his hands. Troy looked up and Gabriella saw his tears. She slowly lifted her hand to wipe away his tears. _

"_I'm sorry Gabi. Really I am. I would do anything to stay here with you but I can't. I tried but dad won't budge. I don't want you to have to be tied down when I won't even be here. I just want you to be happy. I want..." Gabriella cut him off with her lips as she kissed him passionately. "What was that for?" Troy asked as they broke apart._

"_You wouldn't shut up and I needed to say something." Troy nodded as she continued. "You may only have one day left here but we are going to have fun and I promise you one day we will be back together." Gabriella promised as Troy kissed her again._

"_I'm going to really miss you Gabi." Troy whispered as he hugged her._

"_I'll miss you too but let's promise if we find someone else then no holding back. We just go for it." Gabriella told him, her heartbreaking as she spoke knowing the love of her life and the only person she will ever love was leaving her, as he agreed. _

_That evening Troy had already said his goodbyes to the gang since he was leaving during the early hours of the morning. The only person left was Gabriella now. The two just lay there on Troy's bed holding each other knowing this would be the last time they would do so. For now at least._

"_I love you Troy." Troy looked down and saw Gabriella looking up at him._

"_I love you too Gabi. I really wish I didn't have to go." Gabriella smiled weakly._

"_Me too. I better get home before my mom starts worrying." Troy nodded as they walked downstairs knowing this was it. This was the dreaded goodbye for both of them._

"_I guess this is it then." Troy started as Gabriella nodded. "Promise me you will look after yourself." Troy lifted up Gabriella's chin so she looking him in the eye._

"_I promise and you better do so too. I love you so much Troy." Troy smiled as they kissed and held each other one last time. Troy sighed as he watched Gabriella walk off. Neither one saying goodbye knowing then that it would feel more permanent._

_That had been the last time Troy saw Gabriella Montez._

_**End Flashback**_

Troy fell asleep dreaming that one day he and Gabriella may be able to reunite somehow.

The next morning Troy was woken up by a knock on his door.

"Troy, hunny, are you awake? You don't want to be late for school birthday boy." His mother's voice called through the door.

"Yes mom." Troy sighed as he got out of bed and got changed ready for another day at school. Troy walked downstairs to see his mom and dad whispering about something. He could tell something was up and they were hiding it from the way they were acting. Troy shook his head as they looked at him before deciding he didn't want to know what they were talking about.

"Happy birthday son!" Jack congratulated Troy who smiled as his dad gave him a hug followed by his mom.

"My baby is all grown up. I can't believe your 18 already." Mrs Bolton stated as Troy shook his head at her.

"Don't worry mom I haven't left you yet. Warning, don't get any of those pictures out later or go telling anyone about those stories. I don't want you embarrassing me." Troy warned his mom who held her hands up in innocence.

"Troy you need to go know before you miss your bus." Troy nodded as he grabbed a piece of fruit and ran out the door while his parents went back to making sure the party was perfect and there surprise for him was fully prepared. They had told Troy he would get his main presents from them later as it hadn't arrived yet and there was nothing they could do.

Throughout the day Troy had various people coming up to him wishing him happy birthday. It wasn't really surprising as he was once again the basketball team captain. Girls flirted with him and tried to get him to ask them out but Troy was adamant he would wait forever for Gabriella. No one would ever compare to her in his heart.

"Mr Bolton?" Troy looked up and saw his teacher Mr Matthews looking at him. "You have some visitors in the school office. You are to take all your things with you." Troy looked at his friend Dan who shrugged at Troy. Troy quickly grabbed his things and walked to the office trying to think of who it could be. As soon as he opened the door his mouth dropped. There stood all his old friends from East High. Well all the gang (Chad, Jason, Zeke, Ryan, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor) apart from Gabriella Troy noticed.

"You just gonna stand there playmaker or you gonna give your best friend a hug?" Chad spoke up as Troy shook his head smiling and hugged them all.

"What are you all doing here?" Troy asked as they smiled.

"We got a call from coach asking if we would come up for your birthday and here we are." Jason explained as Troy was told his father had signed him out and they all left.

"You can ask about her you know." Sharpay told him as he gave her a bewildered look.

"What you on about?" Sharpay gave him a 'stop being an idiot' look. "Fine. Where's Gabriella?" Troy asked.

"We're sorry Troy. She couldn't come. She told us to tell you happy birthday. She was too busy packing her things and she didn't feel like coming." Taylor answered while Troy looked at her.

"She's moving?" the gang nodded. "Where's her mom being transferred to this time?" Troy asked them.

"Troy it's not because of her mom's job this time. Her mom isn't even moving with her." Kelsi told him as Troy stopped walking confused.

"You mean Gabi is moving away on her own?" Kelsi and the others nodded. "Why?"

"She has been offered somewhere where she can be a lot happier. Since you left she hasn't been the same. Where she's moving and the person she is moving to be with can hopefully make her happy again." Taylor explained. Troy's heart broke when he heard she was moving with someone else who she presumed was a new boyfriend.

"Oh." Chad and Taylor exchanged smiles with the rest of the gang. This was exactly the reaction they were expecting from him. They carried on making small talk on the way back to the Bolton's mainly the gang filling Troy in on what had been going on back at East High. From the way the group were talking Troy understood that Gabriella's new boyfriend just so happened to be the captain of the football team Austin Rivers, one of Troy's biggest rivals.

A few hours later, Troy's party was in full swing, everyone having a blast. That is everyone except Troy who couldn't stop thinking about Gabriella. Troy walked up to his room, wanting to get away from everything that was going on. Troy lay on his bed; trying to ignore the fact the love of his life was no longer interested in him and instead together with his biggest enemy. Troy heard a knock on the door and called 'come in' expecting his mom or dad. Troy heard the door open slowly and knew it must have been his mom.

"Look I know you're worried about me but I'm fine so will you please leave me alone." Troy said without looking up. The figure in the room walked back towards the light switch and dimmed them before silently crossing the floor not to let him now they were there. The person climbed onto the bed next to Troy and kissed his neck.

"I'm not going anywhere." Troy jumped as he turned around angrily feeling someone on his bed kissing him only for that anger to be replaced with shock. There next to Troy lay the love of his life. Gabriella Montez. Gabriella smiled as she watched Troy realize she was there. He soon snapped out of his shock and leaned down and kissed Gabriella hard which she returned. The kiss was full of passion and love as they embraced for the first time in over 18 months. Gabriella giggled as he climbed on top of before she broke the kiss.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you were gonna come. Wait a minute where's your boyfriend Austin. I thought the two of you were moving somewhere and you didn't want to be here." Troy asked as Gabriella shrugged at the first part while looking a bit confused when he finished.

"I wanted to be here for your 18th. When your parents called to explain how miserable you were about being up here on your own I told them I would do something to help cheer you up. I then told the gang to make you think I wouldn't come. And who said Austin was my boyfriend? I would never go out with that loser even if he was the last guy on earth. The only part of that that's true is that I am moving but I can't tell you where." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled.

"Well I can say you most definitely have cheered me up. I love you Gabi." Troy told her turning serious. Troy didn't care that she may be leaving again soon. All he wanted was for her to know how he still felt.

"I love you too. Come on. I think there is a party going on downstairs and the birthday boy is missing. Plus if he stays up here he won't be able to find out what other surprises I might have for him." Troy smirked at her as he kissed her again passionately before pulling her off his bed.

"Come on then. These surprises better be worthwhile me moving off you." Gabriella intertwined their fingers as the two made their way downstairs.

Jack Bolton watched from the doorway of the kitchen Troy coming down with Gabriella looking a lot happier now. Troy caught his dad's eye and smiled at him before following Gabriella outside to where the party was.

"Do you think he will like the surprises?" Amanda Bolton asked her husband.

"Judging from the smile on his face just I would say so." Jack answered as Elena Montez walked in.

"Have you seen Gabi yet?" Elena asked as Jack nodded towards the window. Elena walked over and watched as Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella's waist from behind.

"I think it's time we got Troy and told him his other surprise don't you think?" Jack suggested as the mother's agreed.

Gabriella and Troy stood round with all the gang and a few of Troy's new friends from the basketball team he was now on.

"You guys were mean making Troy believe I was going out with Austin Rivers. I mean come on he is the biggest jerk I know." Gabriella told the gang as they laughed.

"Well we couldn't resist it. We wanted to see the look on Troy's face when we said that. Trust us it was funny." Chad told her as Troy tightened his grip on her.

"Who's Austin Rivers?" Dan asked.

"He's the football team captain back at East High. He hated Troy because Troy always got the girls attention and he never could even though Gabi here is the only one Troy ever went for." Jason explained. Dan smiled at the couple. Even he who had only met Gabriella moments before could tell just how perfect they were together and could understand why Troy always went on about her.

"Troy?" Troy and the others looked back to see Jack, Amanda and Elena walking towards him.

"Hey dad what's up? Hi mom, Elena." Troy gave his mom and Elena a kiss on the cheek.

"Troy you like your main present don't you." Jack started nodding his head towards Gabriella.

"Of course. Why?" Troy looked at his parents and Elena before looking at Gabriella as they all smiled.

"How would you feel about keeping your birthday present permanently?" Troy was completely confused.

"What are you on about?" Troy asked.

"How would you feel Troy if I told you your parents and I have decided to let Gabriella move up here and be with you? Gabriella would live with you and your parents Troy and would attend school up here with you too so she could finish and then it's up to the two of you what happens after." Elena explained to him as Troy stood there in shock. He couldn't believe that his parents and Gabriella's mom would do that.

"Are you serious?" The three of them nodded as Gabriella turned herself around in Troy's arms, wrapping her own around his neck.

"What'd you say? I am moving up here or am I going back to Albuquerque with that lot?" Gabriella asked as Troy kissed her and spun her around.

"She's staying right here with me." Troy told them as they smiled and Gabriella leaned up and kissed him. Troy spent the rest of the evening celebrating with all his friends and family never once leaving Gabriella's side.

After everyone had left, Troy and Gabriella went up to bed; somehow the two had been trusted by their parents to share a room now considering Gabriella would be living with them but she did still have her own room for some of her belongings and in case things should go wrong between Troy and Gabriella.

"I can't believe you're moving up here. I just don't understand why though?" Troy stated as they lay in bed holding each other.

"I was miserable without you. I actually got my first B ever because I missed you so much I couldn't concentrate. I had no idea about any of this until 2 days ago when my mom asked me if being with you again would make me happy again. I told her of course it would and that's when she told me if you agreed today your parents and my mom arranged for us to be together again but she will stay in Albuquerque." Gabriella explained as Troy smiled.

"Well I'm glad they did because I can hold you every day and not have to think about what you are doing or what you are wearing. Whether you had gone and moved on from us. If guys were hitting on you or checking you out. If ..." Gabriella cut Troy off with her lips as she moved on top of him, straddling his waist.

"I could never move on because I love you Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"I love you too Gabi and I promise I will never leave you again." The two soon fell asleep in each other's arms knowing they were back together which is where they belonged.

**A/N: That wasn't the best thing I've written but I hope you all liked it. Please review! Thanks! **

_Oh and for all those of you reading 'Kyle Bolton' I'll try and update tomorrow after my exam or Saturday since I have half term next week and if you are reading 'High School Complications' that I'm co-writing with kittykat0301 the 2__nd__ chapter is up. If you haven't read it yet it's under her profile. Please leave us a review! _


End file.
